1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming pools and more particularly to a frame construction for an above-ground pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, above-ground pools are constructed out of steel, aluminimum or molded thermoplastic material and have the same components regardless of the materials. The components making up the framework for an above-ground pool include rail sections connected to separate base plates; vertical uprights or posts set on the base plates and coping or ledge sections, normally connected together over the posts; and, cap members to cover the joints over the posts. A flexible side retaining wall of sheet metal or relatively thick plastic is provided and is held in the rail and by the coping and a liner, normally of flexible vinyl plastic, is supported on the upper edge of the retaining wall. Examples of such conventional pool frames can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,268,917 Diamond et al 1965; 3,233,251 Barrera 1966; 3,874,132 Mendelow et al 1975; 4,062,158 Kaufmann et al 1977; and 4,847,926 Laputka 1989. Only Mendelow et al shows any attempt to reduce the number of parts in connecting the coping sections by providing interconnecting plastic molded ledge sections which avoid the necessity of a cap and accessories for instance.
Above-ground pools are usually sold as do-it-yourself kits. The purchaser must assemble the pool on site. Given that such swimming pools are typically in the 12' to 30' range, the task of assembling the pool from the kit can be formidable. Each post assembly, for instance, requires several parts and fasteners to join the post to the base plate and to the coping. Kaufmann illustrates this problem. Typically, the larger the pool, the more parts are required since the size of the parts are generally not scaled up, but more parts are added to the kits.
The assembly of a conventional above-ground pool also requires a considerably large crew, either volunteered or hired, since it is not possible to do it alone. While assembling the pool several persons must stand by the posts to support and align the posts. The independent base plates connected to lightweight rails cannot support the posts in upright alignment without other supports such as the completed top coping.